Perfect Assassin
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: Riza is an assassin set on killing the man who betrayed her parents, but when Roy rescues her from a crash and helps her memory return, what will she do to the killer that she now loves? Full Summary inside
1. It Starts

Ok, I know I have other stories to wok on, but I can't get this one out of my head. So I have to write it out. It shouldn't be too bad. It's named after and based on a book by Wendy Rosnau, but I have my own twists and turns. I think you'll like it.

**Perfect Assassin**

**Summary:** Riza Hawkeye is the best assassin there is, just as good as her father, Roderick Hawkeye, in which all her loyalties and love lie. There is one thing she must do before she can claim the title of the best. She must avenge the death of her mother and the capture of her father by killing Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. By a twist of fate, Riza is rescued by the colonel when her plane crashes. While her memory slowly returns, her heart starts to open up to the alchemist, and Roy, who is known as the biggest womanizer in the military, starts to have feelings for her. What will Riza do when she realizes that this man is the cause of all her pain? No one said the life of a killer was easy, but neither is love.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Perfect Assassin. Would I really be writing this if I did? Do I really have to answer that question?

"Talking."

_Thinking or Past Thought_

**It Starts**

Thud! That was the only sound David Carlton's body made when it hit the pavement. Carlton was dead before contact with the ground. Of course, that was easy with a VSS Vintorez sniper rifle, especially when a skilled assassin is behind the trigger. No one even saw the killer on top of the roof flash away before Carlton hit the sidewalk.

The black figure got into a blue car that was waiting a block away. The dissembled rifle was thrown in the back along with a pair of black gloves and matching beanie hat. The redhead in front turned to his partner and smiled.

"That was excellent, Miss Riza. The shot was absolutely…"

"On target," Riza said as she let her blonde hair fall on her shoulders. She had done it again. She had killed a man that deserved to die.

"Not only was it on target, but it was perfect. The cleanest shot that I have ever seen, just like Roderick."

"Please, Collin, that's enough."

"Of course, Miss Rizz," Collin said as he turned around and drove. He had called her that ever since he met her at the tender age of ten. He was twenty then, and now she was twenty-five, a full grown woman instead of an innocent girl. He loved her so much that he would die for her, but Riza could not return that love. Collin was like a brother to her, but that wasn't the only reason. She had to finish something.

* * *

"_Riza, excellent shot." Riza smiled as her father stood behind her. She loved it when he praised her, which wasn't often since he was always gone somewhere. She understood. He was an important assassin for the government, the state military. He had to deal with evil men everyday, but no matter what he did, she was always loyal to him._

"_Thanks, papa. Do you think mama would be proud?" Roderick was shocked at the question, but he smiled at his daughter._

"_I think she would if she was here. I am very proud of you. You are almost as perfect as me. One day you will be able to keep this world from those evil men that took your mother away. Just be patient and remember. I will always love you."_

* * *

She was fifteen at the time he said that, and the war against Isbal had just ended. Her mother had been killed in the war by a traitor to her father. The same man had captured her father only months ago, and now Roderick was behind bars rotting away. She couldn't let that pass. She would get her revenge.

"Is something wrong, Miss Rizz?" Collin asked bringing her out of her trance.

"No, Collin. I was just thinking," she answered back. She heard him sigh as they drove past Carlton's dead body. Apparently a man had found him and called the police. There was a good size crowd around him, but Riza ignored it whiled Collin talked.

"It'll get easier. The key to this job is patience, precision, and indifference. Never let your emotions get in the way and you'll do fine. If you think too much, you'll only get in trouble.

"Well, we'll head onto Kimbly. He's the alchemist that blew everything up. Now he's on the loose, so we can get him right away. Then we'll go to the post in Dublin to get Ricardo. After that…" Riza lost interest in Collin's words. He had everything planned out based on her father's kill list. All of these men were evil, but she didn't care about the order. She only cared about the man that killed her mother. He was number fifteen on the list, but she didn't care. What did it matter if someone lived a little longer or if someone died sooner? They would all die soon. She would leave Collin after she hit Ricardo, and then go after the Flame Alchemist.

_Mother, I promise you my love. Father, you have my unlimited loyalty. _She closed her eyes hard to keep the tears from coming as she promised the last thing to herself. _And to those evil men who took them away, I promise a swift and just death._

* * *

How was it? It'll get better. There are a few similarities between the original Perfect Assassin, but I will put my own spin on it. Please review. I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. Thanks.


	2. Perfection Replaces Perfection

Well, I couldn't help it. I had to write another chapter. Even though I only had a couple reviewers, I have to give them another chapter. So here it is. It's slow at first, but it'll get better. I promise. Please read.

**Perfection Replaces Perfection**

"Damn it," General Haruko swore as he pounded his fist on his desk. "How could I have been so stupid? Why did I think that monster was finished? How could he possibly still be at it?"

Even though he had Roderick Hawkeye behind bars, more of his men had died-no, had been assassinated.

Haruko had the report of David Carlton's death in front of him, along with three others. All had the same trademark death: A bullet hole through the front of the skull between the eyebrows. The shot couldn't have been cleaner. No bullet shells were found, but the bullet was that of Roderick Hawkeye's VSS sniper gun. The only problem was that Roderick had been in an iron cell well before the first assassination.

"There's no possible way he could be doing this behind bars. He's locked up tight, and even if he could get out, his hand his too smashed up to do anything anyways. But how?" Haruko had witnessed Roderick's capture. He tried to escape, but he had to be taken alive. The Flame Alchemist had used his fire to burn Roderick's hand when he pulled a gun. Now he would probably never shoot a gun again. That made Haruko easy, but it still didn't calm him completely.

Along with the death reports there was a kill-list that had been confiscated from Roderick. It had all the names of men that he knew worked for the State Military, but his name wasn't on there. The only thing missing was the dates and times of deaths. _What is Roderick thinking? Is he insane? He's ours, and yet he insists on continuing this onslaught. Does he have a partner working on the outside for him? Damn you, Roderick. When will it end?_ He didn't waste anytime. He needed answers now. He only hoped Roderick would listen to reason.

* * *

Roderick was sitting in the visiting room in handcuffs when Haruko entered. Roderick was wearing the traditional gray jail suit that all prisoners got. The once strong, masculine man had grown thin and frail, and his blonde hair, which was usually pulled back into a clean ponytail, was now a mess of straw on his head. His eyes were bloodshot, but he wore the biggest smirk when he saw the general step into the room. 

"Well, Haruko," Roderick said in a low, raspy voice, "it looks like you are doing better than I am on the outside, but I bet your brain and conscience hasn't let you have peace of mind, has it?" Haruko sat down as his prisoner stifled a laugh.

"Yes, its all fun for you, but this is a serious matter."

"No, general. It's all a game, one, big game in which you must try to find and stop my assassin." _So I was right,_ Haruko said to himself. _There is another assassin._

"Who has taken your place?"

"So you figured it out, but you must be thinking who has become so good as to stand next to the master himself. The kills were copied exactly down to the little detail, from the VSS bullet to the cleanest hit between the eyebrows. Who could possibly imitate my kills to the finest detail?"

"Enough riddles, Roderick. End this madness now. Tell me who your killer is and who the next target will be." Roderick shook his head as he clicked his tongue.

"What fun would it be if I told you? I am not a spoiler. There is a reason why there are no times with those names. That list you have there has every man that is to die, but you will not know when they will die. To make it more interesting, all the names are scrambled." Haruko couldn't help but gasp. How could a man be so sick and twisted? "I've seemed to shock you once again. You will not be able to save the men you once worked with… unless…"

"Unless what?" Roderick's grin grew when he saw he had Haruko's full attention. "Name it, and I'll let my superiors know. I'm sure we can work out a deal." Roderick frowned as he lifted his right hand.

"My hand is completely useless now. I will never be the assassin I was before that damn Mustang destroyed it. I might as well chop it up. But I have heard some cheerful news. The guards have been talking about a new technique that could bring my hand back to full use. It's better than automail, and you get to keep your hand. I know you have the resources to make my hand new again. Do that and I'll call off my lap dog."

"You're insane if you think I would do that. My superiors would never allow it." Roderick got up and moved to the back of the room. After a few seconds, a guard came in to escort him back to his cell.

"Then we have nothing to discuss, general. Just remember this: 'Perfection has replaced perfection. The fruit of my veins has been nurtured to make the best wine, and it will only get better with experience and age. It will not spoil, and I shall pour it and drink until the blood rushes underneath my feet.' Quite poetic, don't you think?" Haruko was left standing as Roderick's shrill laugh filled the hallways of the prison.

"What did he mean by that? Was it another riddle, or was he just trying to scare me?" Haruko couldn't let this go on any longer. He had to stop Roderick and his partner. He couldn't give the killer his hand back. If he did, the massacre would never end. There was only one sure way to stop Roderick for good. Haruko quickly ran to the end of the hallway and dialed the operator. "Hello, operator. Connect me with Roy Mustang in Eastern Headquarters."

* * *

Phew! That was exhausting. I hope you guys are starting to get the picture. I know it's still slow as I said before, but it'll get better. I promise. Please review so I can keep writing. Thanks and cya. 


	3. Roy Mustang

**Roy Mustang**

"But, sir, you have to do some of the paperwork. How do you expect to make it as Fuhrer?" Fruery was giving his superior another lecture about finishing paperwork along with his college Brenda. The paperwork on Colonel Roy Mustang's desk had been piling up, and they only wanted what was best for their leader. Roy Mustang was, in fact, a great leader and a great war hero. The flame alchemist had always been fair and of good intensions. There were times he could be lazy and stubborn. This was one of those times.

"I'll get to it later," Roy said as he yawned behind a magazine. "There isn't that much to do."

"Sir," Brenda interrupted. "I think there is more than you think. I can barely see you over it. Some of it is due tomorrow." Roy looked over to his subordinates with an irritated look.

"Then you can finish it." Both the men's jaws dropped.

"B-but, sir, we barely have time to do our own work!" Fruery insisted.

"If you have so much work, then what are you doing here?" The two looked at each other and sighed. "That's what I thought. Now get to work. That's an order." The men standing in the room decided they couldn't win. They both grumbled as they picked up the paperwork and headed back to their rooms, passing Major Maes Hughs on the way.

"Hey, boys. Long time no see." The two just ignored the major as they walked by. They knew what would happen if they started talking. He wouldn't let them go. So Maes decided to bother the colonel instead. "Hey, Roy. You must be busy with all the work that you sent with your men. Seeing as you have so much time, look at this." He quickly whipped out a photo with his daughter. "Isn't she the cutest? She's only a week own. She's got her daddy's personality. What a cutey!" Roy looked up at the major and growled at him.

"Maes, that is the seventeenth time you have shown me that picture. I know your daughter is special, but unless you have something for me, then get out before I burn you along with the photo." Maes was completely appalled by his words, but he knew Roy was serious. He had been under a lot of stress since Roderick's capture. Who could blame him? Roy had almost died fighting the master sniper.

"Jeese, you don't have to be so hostile. I do have some news for you." Roy dropped his magazine and made eye contact with the major.

"I'm listening."

"You remember David Carlton? Well, apparently he was found murdered last night in Sheridan. It's a small place near central he was hiding out in. Unfortunate for him, it wasn't a good enough hiding place."

"What does that have to do with me?" Roy asked as he poured himself a glass of brandy.

"He was shot through the head between the eyebrows." Roy immediately looked up from his cup, telling Maes he had his attention. "Also, the bullet that was retrieved was shot by a VSS Vintorez sniper rifle. He died instantly. Poor bastard didn't even know what hit him." Maes let Roy take in the new information. They were the only ones that knew about this information and what it meant at the moment, so they knew what was coming. "It's him, isn't it?" He almost missed it, but Roy gave the slightest of nods. "I'll see what else I can find. Until then, try to take it easy and be careful." Maes walked out of the office, leaving Roy to think to himself.

_It is you, isn't it, Roderick? But how? You're behind bars. Unless…_

"Colonel?" Roy looked up from his desk to find Maes's secretary Cheska in the door. "You have a call from General Haruko."

"Thanks, Cheska." He let her leave before picking up the phone. He knew whatever Haruko wanted to talk about was going to be top secret. Besides, he didn't want to endanger anyone else in his life. "Colonel Mustang."

"I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time, colonel, but this is urgent. I thought you should know about this."

"Is it about Roderick?" There was a slight pause and then the general's rough voice.

"Yes, it is. Last night David Carlton was assassinated. The style matches Roderick's perfectly."

"Isn't that impossible, general? I thought Roderick is behind bars with nowhere to go. Besides, his hand is useless after what I did to him."

"Yes, you are correct. I just spoke with Roderick. It seems he has another man on the job. He's hitting men on the list we found on him. The only problem is that the men have no dates, and they are out of order. We need to find this man before he strikes again."

"Have you tried making a deal with Roderick?" Again, there was a pause.

"We can't deal with this man. He wants surgery to make him eligible to kill again, but my superiors would never allow it. The only way is to find this guy. Roy, you're the best man for the job. You know things better than anyone else. You can find things, read people, and even track them down. I know you can get this guy." This time it was Roy's turn to sigh. He had done this before, but he couldn't do it again.

"I'm sorry, general. I was promised that I would never have to deal with Roderick or any of his work again. I was promised by the Fuhrer I wouldn't have to touch those files again."

"But we need you!" Haruko yelled over the phone. "You're the only one…"

"I can't. I can't afford to lose another person like that. It would be best if you found someone else."

"Roy, listen to me. We have to stop this man before he takes another life. I know all these men. How do you think I feel every time I here that someone I know has been murdered? Every single man on this list is in danger, including you. Can you really live with yourself knowing that you could have prevented their deaths?"

"I'm sorry, general, but I won't be a part of it."

"You already are, Roy." Roy thought about it for a little bit. He as a part of it, but he couldn't bear to watch another person he loved die like that.

"Goodbye, general. I wish you luck on this case."

"Roy, wait…" But Roy wasn't going to listen. The phone line had already disconnected. Roy wouldn't live through another moment like the night he captured Roderick. It was too painful.

* * *

The water in the river turned red as Kimbly's body floated downstream. Another perfect hit for Riza. She was on her way to revenge. _Just one more man, _she thought as she got into the backseat of Collin's car. He handed her a grapefruit and a napkin. She gave him a small smile as she took it and started peeling. Collin had always handed her a grapefruit after a job well done. He told her they were packed with vitamins that would make her stronger physically and mentally. It was one of his plans for her.

He planned everything out for her. Her healthy diet, daily exercise, and everyday agenda were part of her planned day. He would be surprised when she abandoned his schedule to take care of Mustang. She took a bit of the bitter fruit while thinking about her next hit, Ricky Ricardo. _Just one more, and then I'll have you, flame alchemist._

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. I hope you can forgive me. Please review. Cya. 


	4. Where There's Smoke

Well, this chapter is going to be pretty important. I would like to see more reviews. I won't update until I get some more. I don't mean to be mean, but I would like to know if anyone is reading this story or not, so please review. Thanks.

**Where There's Smoke**

It had been five days since Haruko's last phone call to Roy, but it was still etched in his mind. Men were dying because of Roderick, and he knew he should do something to stop it. The only problem was that he couldn't do anything about it. It made him sick to think about the day that he had captured the assassin. He remembered the flames incasing Roderick's hand and his horrifying screams, but what he remembered most was the gunshot in the air and the bloody mess on the snow. The face of the woman in front of him matched the falling winter on the ground, and it was his fault that she was dead.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Cheska in front of his desk. She had been standing there for a few minutes before he realized the stack of papers in her hands.

"I'm finished making the copies you wanted. Do you want me to send them right away?" Roy nodded at her words, trying to pay attention to the question. The papers in her hands were copies of Roderick Hawkeye's life. He didn't want to go after Roderick, but the least he could do was send the papers to HQ in Central. "By the way, General Haruko is on line 1 again. He said it was urgent."

"Thank you, Cheska. Please send off the papers as soon as possible." Cheska nodded and walked out the door as Roy picked up the phone. "I told you, General. I want no part in this mission. You are going to have to find…"

"Two more are dead, Roy." The words coming from the receiver sounded so final, but Roy knew the general wouldn't stop at that. "Kimbly and Ricardo are both dead. That makes three men in one week. How many more have to die before you start taking this seriously?"

"I am taking this seriously, general. I told you before. I will not head this mission. I'm sending you the files on Roderick if you want them, but that's all you'll get out of me. I'm sorry if I can't help you." Roy listened to the sigh on the other end of the line before Haruko spoke again.

"Isn't there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" Roy thought about it, but there was only one way he could go after Roderick's apprentice.

"If I could be forgiven, then maybe I could do something."

"Roy, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident."

"An accident that cost her life. I'm sorry, but I can never forgive myself for her death. I wish you good luck, general. I hope my information helps you." Roy hung up the phone and sighed. He had made a mistake, and her life was the price. If only he could have prevented it. He could never forgive himself because she was dead, and it was his fault. He couldn't get her face out of his mind, and her name would never stop ringing in his head. He laid his head in his hands and started to pray as he sobbed.

_Rosette, I'm sorry. I can't stop him by myself. Please help me. Please forgive me._

* * *

"Miss Rizz, I'm back with the pizza. I thought we could celebrate your success." Collin's voice rang through the dark room as if no one was in it. When he turned on the lights, he realized he was alone in the hotel room. "Miss Rizz?" There was no answer. He checked in the bathroom, but no one was there. "Hmm, maybe she went to the vending machine. She should be back any moment." He sat on the bed and looked at the clock. It read 7:30 p.m. That was when he noticed the piece of paper and the blue scarf that he had given Riza on her last birthday sitting next to the clock. He picked it up and read it.

_My dearest Collin,_

_I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I can't wait any longer. I must take care of old business. Please do not worry or follow me. I'll contact you when I'm done. I won't be long._

_Sincerely,_

_Riza Hawkeye_

Collin reread it to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He couldn't believe his eyes, but Riza's suitcase was gone, along with her father's sniper that she had hid in the mattress of the bed. He punched the wall in frustration. Didn't she know the importance of following the agenda? She could put everything in jeopardy. Everything had to go to plan, or the boss could destroy them all. He had to find her somehow, but he would have to fill in for her.

"Please wait for me, Riza. I'll find you."

* * *

Riza's legs shook horribly as she sat in the tin of scrap metal that the pilot dared to call an airplane. She hated flying, but she could barely believe this heap was staying in the air. Occasionally the plane would make a rumbling noise, but it soon passed, causing her to sigh in relief each time. The pilot reassured her that she had nothing to worry about. His trusty aircraft had made it through the worst of storms in the past ten years. It wasn't the fact that it made it through rain, hail, sleet, and snow. She was more worried about the plane's age.

"So, you're going to do some mountain climbing? There are some good cliffs near headquarters." The pilot asked when he saw her equipment. That was Riza's cover-up. She had told her that her name was Sarah Christopher and that she was going to enjoy some recreation. She had combined the two names from two different graves she found near Sherman, and she had plenty of aliases. Her gun was hidden in the briefcase, so the pilot had overlooked it. If she needed extra money, it was tucked in the fabric sown on the inside of her suitcase. She had everything she needed. She just needed to find the flame alchemist. She had located him to be somewhere near Eastern HQ of the State Military. She would soon have her revenge.

The plane started to rumble and she tensed up again. She knew it would be over soon, but she could never get used to it. She looked out the window of the tiny commercial plane just to catch the left engine smoking. "Sir, is that suppose to happen?" she asked.

"Don't you worry none. I'll shut it down so it cools down. We still have engine two." Just as he said this, the second engine stopped. Riza started to panic when she watched the other engine blow off with the wing, causing the plane to jolt. She looked at the pilot for reassurance, but he was too busy trying to get the monitors to go back to normal. It was no use. She could feel the plane lose altitude and fast. How was she going to get out of this one?

* * *

"Hey, Roy. Can I catch a ride?" Maes yelled as he descended the stairs. It had been a hard day since Roy was stuck doing all the paperwork this time, but he couldn't refuse Maes. He was his best friend, no matter how annoying he got. He signaled Maes into the vehicle and took off towards the major's house. "Thanks, buddy. My car ran out of gas. You know how I need to tuck my girl in." Roy tuned Maes out as he talked about his daughter. He was too busy thinking about Roderick. He knew he couldn't help, but something was bothering him. Who could be as good as the mad assassin?

"Roy!" Roy looked over at his friend quickly, almost swerving off the road. "What's wrong, Roy? You're driving like a maniac. You almost hit that mailbox."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Well, don't do it while I'm in the car. I got a wife. Maybe if you had someone to care about you would be more careful." Roy looked at Maes with a solemn look, making Maes think about what he said. "Listen, Roy. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just…it gets lonely sometime in the military life, and I don't want you to grow up to be an old, grumpy man full of regrets."

"Thanks, Maes, but I can handle myself." He had just pulled into the driveway when he said this. It was true. Being a soldier was hard, but he wanted to get to the top. He didn't want to make a decision that would contradict with his beliefs like he did so many times in Isbal and like that night.

"I'll see you Monday. TGIF. Have a good weekend." Maes slammed the door and Roy was off. He lived on the outskirts of town where no other officers lived. He pulled up to his manor and parked his car in the garage.

His house was nice yet modest. It was a dark blue with a brown roof. Inside was a living room filled with leather furniture and a nice fireplace. He often found himself sitting next to it on cold nights like this since it had been snowing so much. His kitchen was made for a five-star chef with a stainless steel oven and fridge, pots hanging from the cupboards, and oak drawers for silverware and other supplies. The house consisted of three bedrooms. He knew he would never have a wife and kids, so he used one room for guests and the other for an office. One bathroom was on the first level. His bathroom was connected to his room with marble furnishings, including a whirlpool. Roy usually took showers, but every now and then he wanted to relax in the hot tube. All of his clothes were in his simple closet, neat and organized. Roy had a nice life style, but he could care less if he was living in the barracks.

Roy made his way into the kitchen make himself a quick sandwich. He then went up the oak staircase to his bedroom. He was halfway through when he noticed the light outside his window. It had shot through the sky and landed over the horizon. He could see the smoke rise into the sky, clouding the shining stars. Roy immediately put down his sandwich and ran down the stairs, grabbing his jacket on the way into his car. He raced out of the driveway and over the snow towards the smoke. He knew where there's smoke there's fire, and someone could be in that fire.

* * *

How was it? Let me know please. I would like at least one response. Cya.


	5. Angel in Blue

Hey, guys. Thanks for all the great reviews. I have some apologies to make though. I was looking through websites and I realized I spelt Fuery and Sciezska wrong. I'm sorry. I'll try to get things right. Anyways, my final semester of high school starts Wednesday, so I'm very excited. I will have more time to write hopefully, so be ready. For now here is another chapter.

**Angel in Blue**

Roy drove towards the smoke as fast as the weather would let him. It was a completely whiteout, but he still fought to see through the blizzard by following the light that emerged from the smoke. He was close, but he still couldn't make out what happened. He just hoped that he wasn't right about anyone being caught in the fire.

Roy's car slid to a halt across the snow and ice. He quickly stepped out and observed the carnage of the plane crash. He doubted that anyone had survived, but he called an ambulance anyways. He was about ready to leave when the snow started to let up and fall gently. It was so peaceful, but that wasn't why he stopped. Roy noticed a tint of red underneath the snow. He went closer to inspect it and realized there was a trail leading towards a small drift. He walked over the drift to see where it led. His heart fell into his stomach when he saw where the blood trail stopped.

* * *

"Snow everywhere. Must get out of the snow." Riza had been limping through the blizzard as she clutched her bleeding side. There was also a gash on the side of her head and her ankle had almost given out, but she ignored the pain. All she was focused on was following the flaming hand through the snowstorm. She knew if she stayed out any longer that she would freeze to death if she didn't die from blood lost and shock, but she had to catch the flame.

The cold was starting to take over her body and her ankle finally collapsed under the pressure of her body. There Riza lied in the snow. This couldn't be the end. She couldn't die yet. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, she saw another light. In front of that light was a silhouette of a man in blue. She chuckled thinking it was an angel in blue taking her to the other side. Her world turned into darkness as the angel approached and picked her up.

* * *

When Riza woke up, she felt so warm. At first, she thought she was in heaven, but she knew she wouldn't feel pain in a place like that, and she was too comfortable to be in hell. She opened her eyes and turned to the left. She was in a bedroom, and a very cozy one at that. The bedroom walls were made of oak and had oak furniture to match, including a dresser with a mirror, a nightstand with a clock and picture, and the bed she was sleeping in.

As she tried to get up she felt a wave of pain go through her entire body. She also felt a hand push her down firmly to prevent her from getting up.

"You shouldn't try to move too much. You could reopen your wounds." Riza looked to her right and instantly spotted a very handsome but stern looking man. He wore black shoes with a pair of baggy blue pants. His white long sleeve shirt was opened slightly at the top, and his sleeves were rolled up to reveal his masculine forearms. He looked very trim and slim. His black hair was neatly gelled, and his face was so charming. He looked very serious in his black eyes while being worried at the same time. Riza started to blush, hoping the man wouldn't notice.

"Where am I?" Riza asked.

"You are at my house," the man said while he wrung out a cloth a placed it on her head. "You are very lucky to be in my house. If I had gotten to the plane crash any later, then you would have bled to death." Riza looked confused as he explained everything.

"Plane crash?" she asked.

"Yes, a plane crash. You were a few feet away, but you still were injured very badly. You broke your ankle, so you won't be able to move around for a while." Riza felt her head and realized she had a bandage on the side. "You must have hit your head. You should be ok, but I'll have Breda come look at you. He's a good field surgeon, so he knows all about fixing up battle wounds. You will be in good hands.

"By the way, my name is Roy. Since you'll be staying here for a while, we should get to know each other. What's your name?"

"It's Riza." Roy looked at her. She still looked confused.

"Ok, Riza what?" Riza's eyes were full of pain, but not from her wounds.

"I don't know. I can't remember."

"Do you remember where you are from? How you got here?"

"No, I can only remember my name. I'm sorry." Riza looked like she was about to cry, so Roy got up.

"It's alright. Take your time. You have amnesia, but it should come back. Just rest for now." Riza nodded and closed her eyes as Roy closed the door behind him. Just as he walked into his bedroom, he picked up the phone and dialed Breda's number. "Yeah, it's me. What do you got?"

"Well, the pilot didn't survive and we can't find any of her belongings. They must have burnt up in the crash. Has she said anything?"

"No, she has amnesia. All she can remember is her first name. Damn it. First Roderick and now I have to take care of this woman."

"You can always put her in the hospital," Breda suggested.

"No, she should stay here. I don't want anyone hounding her. Can you come in the morning and set her ankle? I also want you to check out her side wound."

"Sure thing, colonel. I'll be there first thing tomorrow. Take care of her." Roy hung up the phone and sat down. There was no way he was letting her out of his site. It wasn't because she was so attractive. He felt sorry for her. There was nothing like being completely lost and alone in the world. He knew that feeling too well. Besides, maybe she could help him forget about Roderick.


	6. Brunch & Bad News

**Brunch and Bad News**

Riza looked around the area. Everything appeared to be black and white as she circled in confusion on the cobblestone below here. There was no sound except her steps and harsh breathing.

"Is anyone there?" she asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice. No one answered. The silence was broken by three gunshots. She knew she should run away, but her heart told her to run towards the gunshots. She continued to run until she heard splashing before her feet. She looked down to see what was making the sound. Her feet were covered in a red, thick liquid.

* * *

Riza's eyes snapped open and she looked to see where she was. She was still in her bedroom. Well, it was Roy's bedroom. That's what shocked her. She had just met this man and he was letting her into his house. She didn't even know who she was. Sometimes it made her cringe, but she would never cry about it. She knew whoever she was before the crash would never let something like this break her. She was tough. _Strange,_ she thought. _What was that dream about?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the opening door. Roy smiled as he brought in a tray towards her and set it over her lap. On it was a plate with some scrambled eggs, sausage links, and pancakes. There was also some silverware on a napkin and a glass of orange juice.

"Sorry about the wait," Roy said. "I had some errands to run at the office this morning. I hope you don't mind brunch." Riza looked at the meal before her. It looked so good, but the gash in her stomach told her to pick at her food instead of gobble it up. "Come on. You have to eat. You've barely touched any food since the crash. It's been three days now."

"I'm sorry," Riza said timidly. "It's this darn slash in my side." Roy observed her closely. She looked so lost and confused. How could he possibly know how she felt to not know anyone including yourself?

"Well, just take your time with it. Don't force it." Riza started to pick at her food, but she couldn't help but be curious.

"You keep saying that. Why are you being so nice to me?" Roy sighed and thought about the question. He didn't know how to respond exactly, but he tried to anyways.

"It…gets lonely here," he said sadly. "I don't usually have many people here, so it's nice to have company." He looked over to her ankle, which had been wrapped and propped on a pillow. "How's the foot?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore unless I move it too much."

"That's to be expected. Breda said to take it easy for a few days. He gave me these." Roy pulled out a pair of crutches and set them next to her bed. "You need to stay in bed for at least another day. Keep the weight off for about four days when walking around and it should heal properly." Roy then looked at her forehead. Her bandaged had been removed, but there was still a small nick. "And your head?" Riza reached up and touched the mark. After a few seconds, she shook her head. "It's alright. Like I said. Just take your time. It will come back soon. Finish your brunch. If you need anything, just yell." He was about to leave when Riza said something.

"Roy." He turned around to face her warm smile. "Thank you." Roy nodded and closed the door behind him. She was going to tell him about the dream but decided against it at the last moment. He had done so much for her, so she didn't want to bother him anymore. Besides, maybe it meant nothing. She started to eat her food slowly, forgetting about the nightmare.

* * *

"It's Mustang. What did you find out?"

"Well, my little Elesia just learned how to ride a bike. You should have seen how cute she was."

"I wasn't talking about your daughter, Maes," Roy yelled into the cell phone. "What do we know about the girl from the crash?"

"Sorry, chief," Maes said on the other end. "I got nothing on her. All we know is that she got on Mike Brown's plane. Poor bastard. He was burnt to a crisp. I'm sure he died on impact, but still?"

"Did they find anything in the crash?"

"It wasn't completely burnt up. We found her bag about a hundred feet away from the crash. Unfortunately, there was no id on it, so we won't be able to find out about her easily. Also, we found some mountain climbing equipment on board. She's probably just an athlete on a workout or a tough tourist."

"Did you look in Brown's office for anything?"

"You know how he was," Maes said discouragingly. "His office is a complete mess. That dumb pilot never kept a log book, and he only accepted cash. With all the money he made, he could have afforded to fix that rust bucket he called a plane. He should have been shut down a long time ago. Now he's done permanently." Roy sighed into the phone.

"Alright, let's think. She couldn't have walked to his place by herself. She had to catch a ride. I know Brown never drove. Flying was the only way for him. Look into the taxi service. See if they can identify her. She probably got off the train from somewhere. Follow the trail as long as possible."

"Will do. By the way, would you like to see Elesia ride her bike? It's so amazing. No training wheels or nothing. She's such a little…" Roy slammed the phone on the hook. He didn't need Maes trying his patience. All he wanted was some peace and quiet.

He knew it wouldn't be easy to find what Riza's past had in store for him. He didn't mind though. He always liked a good challenge. He could find anyone anywhere anytime. That was his second talent. Snapping his fingers for firebombs was his first.

The phone suddenly rang. He thought it was Maes again, so he yelled into the speaker.

"I told you, Maes. I don't want to hear about your daughter, no matter how cute..."

"Wrong person, chief." A voice said. "It's Havoc, and we have a problem." Roy put his hand against his temple as if trying to rube out a headache. It seemed that everything his men did was too big for them to handle.

"What is it?" Roy wasn't ready for the tragic news that Havoc had for him. As soon as he heard it, he ran to his car and took off without a second thought. He felt bad for leaving Riza alone, but he needed to take care of the incident.

"You need to drive to the south end of town. Boss Grand has been assassinated."


	7. A New Assassin?

**A New Assassin?**

Roy drove to the crime scene, hoping that his instincts weren't right. The timing was just perfect. He should have been taking care of Riza, but he knew better. He was a dog of the military, and his ranking officer had just been killed. He just hoped it was that crazy Scar guy. He found out the truth when his car stopped.

Roy walked towards the barriers, looking for Havoc. He found the blonde lieutenant lighting a cigarette. When they made eye contact, Havoc smiled and waved.

"Hey, chief. Nice day, isn't it?" Havoc asked sarcastically.

"It would have been better if I didn't have Boss Grande lying in the middle of the street," Roy answered back. Havoc sighed as he led Roy to the body. "So what do we got here?"

"Definitely an assassination," Havoc said as he lifted the sheet. Roy grimaced when he saw the body. The shot was obviously not a clean one. Blood was splattered everywhere, which meant the brigadier general had died slowly and painfully. After the shot was made, which had hit the right side of Grande's neck, he had stumbled all around the alley, bleeding to death. Havoc covered the body again and looked at the colonel. "What do you think?"

"Was the bullet from a VSS Vintorez sniper?" Roy asked.

"That's right, the same gun that Roderick used, and probably same gun that killed Carlton, Kimbly, and Ricardo. Do you think it's the same guy?" Roy shook his head.

"No, I don't. The man that shot Carlton, Kimbly, and Ricardo was a perfectionist. He made a clean shot between the eyes, just like Roderick. Why would he all of the sudden slip up?"

"Maybe he got nervous, chief. It happens sometimes." Roy was still not convinced.

"Roderick is trying to prove a point. He wants everything to be perfect. Maybe the real killer got sick or something. The point is that Roderick has his assassin on a schedule. He won't risk falling behind. We have two assassins to worry about now." Roy started to walk away but stopped at the barrier "It looks like I can't run away from Roderick anymore. Call Haruko and tell him I'll work on the case."

Roy got back into his car and started to drive back. This was the last thing he wanted, but it appeared Roderick wanted him on the case. If Roy knew Roderick, he wanted to see Roy sweat. Roy was sure he was on the hit list, and Roderick wanted him to know that. He wanted to make Roy suffer for what he had done to his hand. It wasn't enough that Roy was suffering from the guilt of Rosette's death.

* * *

Collin scowled as he gulped down his whiskey. He looked back at the case that held his VSS sniper. _How could I have let this happen? Miss Rizz is out there without my protection and guidance. She knows how important it is to stay on schedule, so why did she run? What is she trying to prove?_

He poured himself another drink and looked out of the hotel window. He had made sure to stay on schedule. He was all about timetables. He had never missed a deadline in his life, and he wasn't going to start now. Even though his shots weren't as accurate as Riza's or Roderick's, he would stay on schedule. He owed it Roderick and Riza.

He sniffed the blue scarf that Riza had left him. He loved he lavender smell. It kept hopeful that he would find her somewhere. He had been searching, but the kills had been taking up most of his time. He had one more kill this week, a major name Michael Murphy, to take care of, and then he could spend his time looking for Riza. The next kill after Murphy wasn't for four more weeks, and Riza would be back with him by then.

"Just wait for me, Miss Rizz," Collin stated as he gulped the last of his drink. "I will find you."


	8. Phone Calls

**Phone Calls**

It had been a week since Boss Grande had been assassinated. The general public had been told that a stray bullet from a robbery had struck down the brigadier general. It was true that there had been a robbery on the block and that Grande was supervising the arrest, but all the men in his task force knew what had really happened. So was the power of the State Military to keep things silent, but it was to prevent rioting. Somewhere out there was a professional assassin, and the Fuhrer didn't need an uprising in his own country. He needed to capture the man quietly, and to do that he needed special men with special talents. That's where Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist came in.

Roy tried to look through all the new information about Roderick, but he couldn't concentrate on the subject at hand. Here he was trying to solve a case he swore he would never touch, and upstairs was a girl that couldn't even solve who she was or where she came from. Riza's wounds had healed impressively fast and clean. The only cut that was left was the one on her stomach. It still hadn't healed all the way, but it would only be a week or so before Breda could take the stitches out. She also had a slight limp in her walk, but three or four weeks would cure that as well.

It was her memory that he was unsure of. She still couldn't think of anything that would seem familiar to her. All she had was her name. That's why Roy couldn't concentrate. He wanted to find her identity. But why should he help a girl he only met two weeks ago? Was it because he wanted to get rid of the girl as soon as possible? It was true he was used the bachelor life, but he got lonely sometimes. Having Riza around lightened things up. It changed his solid routine.

He didn't love her, although he thought she was pretty. There was something about her that made him feel good inside. He couldn't say he wanted to marry her because he hadn't known her that long, but he still liked her. The truth was that he thought he owed it to her to help her for some reason. He just hadn't figured out why.

He looked at his watch. It was almost seven p.m., and he hadn't even started supper yet. He was sure that Riza would be hungry, and he was starving. He planned on making his famous gumbo, but before he decided to start, he wanted to check on some things first.

The first person he called was Warrant Officer Falman. He was the man that could get any past records on any criminal. He was fast, efficient, and good at covering his tracks if needed, so he could get almost anything without leaving a trail. When Falman picked up, Roy gave him the password, which was used to secure lines, and then continued to talk.

"So, Colonel Mustang, I heard you are on Roderick's case again," Falman said. "You sent all the files back to Central HQ, but I imagined that you kept your own copies. So why would you need me?"

"I want a thorough background check on this madman. Family, past living quarters, schooling, jobs, associations-Don't leave a single stone unturned. I want everything."

"I should have it to you in about a week or so, sir, but I can't make any promises. What you are asking is going to be a little harder to cover up than the usual." Roy smiled and laughed silently.

"That's why I called you, Falman. You are my number one when it comes to leaving false trails. I'll talk to you later. Just get everything you can as soon as possible."

"Will do, colonel." The phone clicked and Roy dialed another number.

"Master Sergeant Fuery speaking." Roy smiled and gave the man the password. Fuery was another specialist on Roy's team. He could tap any phone, wire any room, disable any alarm, anything with electronics he could master. Fuery was his very own little bug.

"I want you to get any recordings of dialogue Roderick took part in while in prison along with the transcripts. I want any phone calls made, any visit conversations, and any interrogations. I'm counting on you, Fuery."

"Yes, sir!" Fuery hung up, allowing Roy to call Havoc. When Havoc got the password, he gave him the download on the forensics.

"The shot was taken from a warehouse building a block away from the shop that was robbed. Judging from the angel of the shot, he was on the roof. We marked the spot, but no empty cases were found. However, I did match the bullets. They are the same rounds shot into the other four men, only the shot wasn't clean as you saw. We are still working on more details, but we should be able to track this guy down somehow. Also, Michael Murphy was shot today."

"And?" Roy asked. "Was it the same guy?"

"Same gun, same motive, different aim. The guy shooting now can't get a clean shot off. It has to be a stand-in. The first four kills were too perfect to mess up on the fifth and sixth. We also found a foot print. The shoe is foreign. This could be our big break."

"Thanks, Havoc. Keep up the good work and let me know if there are any changes."

"Sure thing, chief," Havoc said before hanging up. Roy then called Breda to see if anyone suspicious had gone through town as of late. He could spot a fraud from a mile away.

"Well, sir, there was a man in his thirties that came through," Breda began. "His papers were legit, or so I thought. I checked them out and it turns out he used an alias. I don't know where he is now, but we'll find him. He could be our man. I'll report back to you later."

"Alright, Breda. I know you won't let me down." Roy hung up and rubbed his eyes. It was seven thirty, but he wanted to make one more call. He almost hung up after three rings, but the person on the other line picked up.

"Maes Hughs here. Are you calling about my little Elysia? She is so pop…"

"Maes, this is not a social call. I'm checking up on your search. If you so much as say one thing about your daughter, I will send flames through the receiver."

"Alright, Roy, calm down, though I doubt you could actually do it."

"You want to try me?" Maes could tell Roy was impatient. He couldn't blame the colonel. He had taken on a tough load.

"As you know, Mike didn't keep any account on his passengers, and as I guessed, the girl took a taxi from the train station. Here's the weird part. The records don't show any person with the first name Riza coming to Eastern in the past two months. I thought it was a mistake so I tried some checkpoints in the city. They said the same damn thing. I'm going to go to the station and see if I can get someone to point her out, but I need to get a picture of her."

"I can do that. I'll send it to you when I get the chance. Thanks, Maes. I owe you." Roy realized he shouldn't have said that, but it was too late.

"If you think you owe me, then buy my daughter a pony. She wants a white one with a little saddle to go with it. It will be so…" Roy slammed the phone down and vented some steam. When he looked at the clock it read eight. There was no way he could make his gumbo now. Riza would just have to settle with canned soup and cheese sandwiches. Some host he was.

* * *

Hey, you guys. I know this chapter is really boring. I almost fell asleep writing it, but it is really important. Isn't it funny how boring and important go together? It somewhat sets up what happens later in the story. Please be patient. We'll get to the blood and gore soon. Cya.


End file.
